The Perfect Gift
by The Power Of Names
Summary: Jim Kirk, desperate to make peace with Spock, works hard to find the perfect gift for Christmas. Written for K/S Advent 2017


Not long after the incident that saw the obliteration of Vulcan, Jim Kirk found himself thinking of his First Officer.

It was true that he and Spock had not gotten off to a great start, but the Terran holiday of Christmas was approaching and as his mother once said: Christmas is a time for miracles - miracles and faith.

There was a chance, however small, that Spock knew of and celebrated Christmas since the man's mother had been Terran. Sometimes a chance is all you need for a miracle.

xxx

Jim pondered for weeks before contacting Old Spock in a fit of desperation. He needed to find a gift that would mean something to the Vulcan. Hopefully something that would bring the man fond memories of both his planet and his mother.

Old Spock expressed a minor degree of surprise when Jim's only request was to provide him with information about Amanda Grayson. To the Vulcan's credit, though, he took the request in stride. He closed his eyes and began to share.

He spoke of a brave woman that often would offer comfort and affection, even when it seemed undesired. He shared memories of her cooking and music - of how she would hum at random moments to songs that no one else knew. He told of her stories that held no true logic, but would always leave her son content.

The more Jim learned of the woman, the worse he felt for every cruel word that he had attacked Spock with that day. No one deserved such vile claims to touch the memory of someone so important.

Jim thanked Old Spock and left with a great deal more to consider.

xxx

 _A book of stories?_

No. That would only be a good gift if he knew the exact stories Amanda had told and even then they probably would not make the Vulcan think of home

xxx

 _Vulcan objects that had been traded off world?_

Had potential, but not specific enough to remind the man of his mother too.

xxx

When the idea finally came to Jim, he could have kicked himself it was so perfect.

For weeks, he searched for the object in question. He checked with the Vulcan Embassy, with Vulcans that had made a home on Terran soil, and finally in the markets frequented by thieves and such. Surprisingly, it was in the fourth such market that he found it.

The price was outrageous - nearly all he had saved - but there was no hesitation on Jim's part. Within moments he exchanged practically all currency to his name for a single object from a destroyed world.

Unfortunately, the day he found it was the day before Christmas and he was nowhere near Star Fleet.

xxx

Jim was late, three full days late. The goal had been to have the perfect present ready by Christmas - life rarely works according to plan.

The gift was ready though.

Jim raced through the compound with arms full of a neatly wrapped package in search of Spock. The Vulcan in question was found in a recreation room playing a game of chess with his older counterpart. Old Spock was the first to react.

"Jim," he greeted, "you are just in time to witness the end of our game."

Jim grinned before sitting in one of the empty chairs nearby. He'd witnessed others play chess, but had never done so himself. The gift rested on the floor at his feet.

Moments later, Old Spock declared "checkmate" much to the the frustration of Spock the younger.

"Your last move was completely illogical," the First Officer declared.

"Something I learned from an old friend. He too played a very irritating game of chess." Old Spock then turned to Jim. " Did you desire to speak with one of us, Jim?"

Jim hesitated. Sure, he had been preparing for this moment from the start, but actually handing over the gift and seeing a reaction was almost more terrifying than Nero had been. He had to do it though. James T. Kirk was no coward, after all.

"Merry Christmas, Spock." Jim placed the gift in front of his First Officer.

"Today is not Christmas, Captain."

"I know, just open it."

Spock's hands moved precisely, removing the wrapping and finally the lid of the box. The Vulcan drew a quiet breath making Jim wonder if maybe the gift was wrong. Spock said nothing, just lifted from the package a beautiful 4-string Vulcan lute.

Old Spock smiled at both the gift and the reception of said gift. "Why don't you test it out?"

Speechless, Spock nodded and lifted the lute to rest in the crook of his arm. Nimble fingers then moved across the strings strumming out a melody that Jim did not know, but thought sounded beautiful.

When the tune was complete, Spock gently set his gift back inside of the box as though it were a most priceless possession.

"It is of a wonderful quality."

Old Spock shook his head in amusement, but decided to say nothing. Jim grinned brightly before standing up to make his exit

"Merry Christmas, Spock."

Jim left with a smile and a spring in his step. Christmas had been a success.


End file.
